


The Angry and Adorable Barista

by fadedlullabyes



Series: The Adorably Angry Barista Liam [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barista!Stiles, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Scott doesn't like coffee he just gets it cuz of Liam, Scott is an oblivious cutie, angry barista Liam, coffee AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McCall doesn't like coffee, nope. It's the barista that serves him that he likes. He's so oblivious that he doesn't even notice the number Liam leaves him and he has to tell himself that he's not a stalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angry and Adorable Barista

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/gifts).



> This just needed to happen and I will make this series because there's no way I can leave it here. 
> 
> Also, I take prompts! Please lease me some, I'm getting lonely!
> 
> http://duncallski.tumblr.com/

The line to the counter was always long, not matter what time of day it was. From the time the coffee shop opened to nearly the time it closed, it was full of people. This didn’t deter any of the college students who frequented the shop, it was damn good coffee and they were going to get their fix even if they were late for class. Most of the baristas had the regulars orders memorized, well the ones who never changed their minds on a daily basis that is. It was a routine that suited the baristas well because it meant that they could have the coffee or tea ready when their regulars showed up right on time. It meant smoother service and once the whole crew got into a smooth rhythm, the day went well.

 

Until a certain customer showed their face and always messed up the routine. Without fail Scott McCall would mumble his way through an order, not really paying attention to what he was ordering and creating a mess all around. It certainly wasn’t his fault, or at least that’s what he tried to tell himself. When Stiles had gotten this job months ago, Scott had shown up for support but had been captured by a young man who worked the register. Of course Scott wasn’t a creeper, Liam’s name was printed neatly on the nametag and displayed for everyone to see. But he did have to pry the last name out of Stiles, endless curly fries were a small sacrifice.

 

Scott still had to listen Stiles bitch if he worked morning shift. They were room mates so it was inevitable and happened sooner rather than later. Scott took it all in stride though because you didn’t know someone for your whole life and not have blackmail material. Stiles thought that Scott would never tell Jackson of his panty kink or rather, Lydia. Lydia would be the person Scott would spill the beans to because she would drag him shopping while would Jackson laugh his ass off. It was a brilliant idea that Scott kept in his head because he only had one chance to use it and he needed to save it.

 

Today wasn’t any different when Scott approached the counter. No matter many times he told himself he would be prepared to order, he always lost focus; especially when Liam was in his line of sight. The world around him would just melt and Scott would just watch Liam while he worked. The guy was seriously too gorgeous. Scott would just stare and hoped that no one would catch him. He didn’t want to be known as a creeper. That was a reputation Scott wanted to stay away from.

 

Scott’s eyes roamed over the board as he tried to find something he would like. The new pumpkin was out since fall had started a few weeks ago. The weather outside had started cooling off so Scott had taken to wearing his old worn scarf and plaid jacket he had stolen from Stiles years ago. It was comfortable and even though it barely fit, Scott loved it. The elbows had been patched by his mother more times than he could count. But it was never anything that matched the fabric. Scott had a habit of picking whatever fandom Stiles was into and trying to find fabric to match. It never failed to amuse Stiles to see some new patch on the jacket. He would just smile and pat Scott on the back.

 

“Here, Liam! I got this one’s coffee all ready to go,” Stiles’ voice brought Scott out of his thoughts. He realized he had been standing there for way too long and blushed. He could hear the angry people behind him and pulled money out of his pocket without really looking and placed a bill in Liam’s hand before scurrying off.

 

If Allison saw him now she would probably laugh her ass off. Liam intimidated Scott because the kid hardly smiled or if he did, it was tight and never quite reached his eyes. Scott wanted to see Liam smile and it was probably a little selfish. He knew better than to tell Liam to smile more because that was just not something you said to someone. Scott just needed to know about Liam but lacked the confidence he needed to approach the other about a possible date. It would probably come across as creepy.

 

They didn’t run in the same circles. If Scott was still a senior and still playing on the college’s lacrosse team, they probably would have. But Scott was starting his master’s degree in biology and couldn’t play. He was more focused on his studies but he wished he had some sort of connection to Liam besides Stiles working with him and stopping in the shop everyday like clockwork. He ducked out of the shop with a nod to Stiles that he would pick him up. Lydia had late classes and Jackson had a late class to lecture. It was amazing that anyone would allow Jackson control of a class but he was after his master’s and needed the experience.

 

Scott didn’t pay attention as he strode down the sidewalk. He didn’t have a class to attend right that moment so he didn’t know what to do with himself. He just wanted to stop in and see Liam like he did everyday. That would probably be the highlight of his day and that was sad. It wasn’t like Scott didn’t have friends but they were all in class or doing their own thing. He loved being surrounded by them even if they complained all the time.

 

It probably wouldn’t be a good idea to bring any of them along either. Especially Allison, Isaac, or Erica. They would be the worst ones out of the bunch. Derek might be tolerable and probably wouldn’t judge but Scott didn’t want to take that chance. It was bad enough Stiles saw him stutter at the counter whenever he tried to order something and teased him mercilessly back in their room. Scott sensed it was only a matter of time before Jackson and Lydia got their way and had Stiles move in with them.  Scott wanted to see Stiles happy and not fussing about the level of commitment it would take to move in with someone. He understood Stiles better than anyone else. It was a miracle Jackson and Lydia had gotten over that fact early on in their relationship.

 

The fact that Lydia and Jackson were together first held Stiles back. He was so reserved in the relationship that it had taken Scott aback. The man that would go on dates with them was not the one Scott knew. It was such a change that Scott had been worried and had forced Stiles to talk about it. That night he learned that Stiles was scared because he claimed he knew that Lydia and Jackson would dump him once they had tired of him. Scott had thought the notion ridiculous and even told Stiles to his face. He couldn’t wipe that insecurity out of Stiles but Lydia and Jackson would more than likely do their damnedest to make Stiles stay.

 

Scott sighed and threw his coffee into the nearest waste bin. He hadn’t even looked at the cup like the past ones. He didn’t really like coffee, he just bought it to see Liam everyday. He didn’t hold the ridiculous notion that Liam would ever write his number with the words ‘call me’ written under the digits. It was a fairytale and nothing more. Scott would always get romantic notions in his head and they would never play like he wanted. He was just lucky he and Allison had ended on good terms. The same thing for him and Isaac. Scott was crap at dating and he knew it. He got too mooney eyed and tried to please his partner too much. It was a little overbearing and while he tried to fight the urges, he gave into them more often than not. It was hard finding someone who understood that about him.

 

“So that’s where my number’s been going.” The familiar lilt of that voice had Scott turning on his heel and facing Liam. His face was shocked as the younger man approached him, sans apron. He was wearing a solid black button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It was a good look on Liam and Scott liked it.

 

“Your what?” Scott repeated dumbly, blinking his eyes. He couldn’t believe Liam was there and knew he had to be imagining things. There was no reason for Liam to really leave his spot behind the counter.

 

“My number! I’ve only been giving it to you for weeks now! I thought maybe you didn’t have a thing for me afterall but here I am, wrong about that.” Liam’s lips stretched into a grin as he moved into the spot in front of Scott. It was probably a good thing there weren’t many pedestrians because they were blocking traffic.

 

“You’ve been giving me your number?” Scott repeated because he couldn’t really think of anything else. If he continued to open his mouth he was more than likely going to scare Liam away and he definitely didn’t want that because this was his first real conversation with the man.

 

“Yup, pretty much from the first time you walked in. I gave up after the fourth week. I thought for sure you weren’t interested after that but you kept coming back during my shift.” Liam shrugged a shoulder as he looked up to Scott. “But I’m glad I was wrong.”

 

“You are?” Scott was beginning to feel like a parrot and he wished his damned brain would come up with a halfway decent response. All he could do though was allow his goofy smile to spread across his lips because apparently Liam had been trying to gain his attention all these weeks.

 

“I am. And you, are going to take me on a date. No questions asked because I definitely deserve it after all the hard work I’ve tried to put into you.” Liam winked. The grin on his face promised many wicked things and Scott couldn’t help but swallow.

 

“I am?”At Liam’s pointed look Scott tried again. “Yes, I’m definitely taking you out. This, uh, Friday. I’ll pick you up from your place. Your number?”

 

Scott was able to fumble his phone out of his pocket and hand it to Liam who immediately decided to take a selfie before programming his number into Scott’s phone. When it was handed back to Scott, Liam’s fingers lingered over Scott’s for longer than was necessary. It had Scott’s heart racing in his chest because there was no way that was accidental, not with the way Liam licked his lips.

 

“Good. Also, you forgot your change. I know I’m cute but I don’t deserve a tip this big.” Liam reached into his pocket and pulled out some crumpled bills and placed them into Scott’s hand. “Don’t forget our date and text me later.”

  
Scott watched as Liam sauntered away. He knew he was getting in way over his head with Liam but there was just something about the younger man that drew Scott to him. He hoped that whatever transpired, it would last because Scott knew it would break his heart if it didn’t. With a lighter heart, he turned around and made his way back to his apartment to plan a date because there was no way he was doing something cliche. 


End file.
